Batman and Star Wars
by ijedi
Summary: Bruce Wayne takes Anakin as his apprentice to Wayne planet. Jedi are not "saints" here and some are plain evil. Some major changes to Episodes 1-3 as well as the Clone Wars Show


Chapter 1

Qui Gon Jinn left Watto's junk shop and was disappointed that he could not get the parts that were needed for the ship. The young boy that was working in the shop showed the strangers the way to get to shelter, as he did not want his new friends to get stuck in a sand storm.

As The Jedi Master left the shop, two other people approached and entered the building. One of the men had short black hair and wore rather expensive clothing whereas his younger companion was dressed in a more humble way. " How can I help you?" asked Watto, the short blue alien with wings, who belonged to Toydarian race.

"I require a couple of slaves for my rather large estate and I heard that you had two. I know the price for two slaves and I can triple it for each you have."

"How do you wish to pay?" asked Toydarian greedily

"Here are credits that could be used on this planet. They are not Republic Credits" The alien opened the suitcase and marveled at all the money in it.

"Deal. Go to this sector and you will find the two slaves I have. Say to them that I deactivated their chips" With that he pressed the button on a remote; those remotes were used at transferring the slaves from an owner to a different owner.

"Bruce, do you think we did a right thing that we came here? Asked the younger man

"Yes Dick, in Clark's vision he saw that the boy who was the slave to this Toydarian will be instrumental in the defeat of the Sith; and I could not free just the boy as I cannot allow any child to live without their parents if I can help it. " The younger man nodded approvingly and the two went to the house of two Skywalkers.

The two men walked towards their destination and after a quick journey, as the two men did not want to get stuck in the sandstorm, the two men arrived at a small house. They knocked and a woman in her thirties opened the door. "How can I help you?" asked the woman.

"We are looking for Skywalkers as well as for a place to stay during the storm" The woman let them in and introduced herself as Shmi Skywalker.

"Anakin, look, we have more visitors," said Shmi Skywalker as she called her son. The boy soon came and looked at the visitors and got suspicious.

"Are you Jedi too?" he asked

"Why do you think so?" asked Bruce

"You have Jedi lightsabers and only Jedi have them"

"Not exactly son" said Bruce. The man saw that Anakin's other guests came to see the two of them and one of them was a Jedi. The two adult men exchanged glances.

"Anakin, be careful, he is not a Jedi and probably a bounty hunter. Get down, I will fight them" said the tall Jedi with a brown beard.

"Wait" said the young girl, which was in Jedi's company. "I know this man. His name is Bruce Wayne, who is the ruler of a planet somewhere in the Middle of the Galaxy in the outer Core. His system is not a part of the Republic"

"Him? I know now who you are! You were drafted by the Jedi when you were a kid but the Jedi who went to take you did not bring you to the order"

"You mean after he killed my parents and tried to kidnap me to work for the emotionless Jedi?" replied Bruce

"What?" exclaimed the rest

"The Jedi are not so innocent as you thought Dick. They kidnap force sensitive children and if necessary kill their parents so that the children would be orphans and could be taken easier into the Order."

"This is not true Master Qui Gon?" asked Anakin but the man did not reply.

"And did this Master Qui Gon tell you Anakin that if you became a Jedi even by your own free will without the kidnapping part, you would never be allowed to see your mother as Jedi do not form attachments and would not be able to see your other friends like Padme."

"Master Qui Gon?"

"Do not listen at this madman Anakin, you will be a Jedi" replied Qui Gon and grabbed the boy.

"No you don't" Bruce Wayne took his lightsaber out, which glowed crimson red.

"I though this would annoy you Jedi as the color of this saber is not what you would have. The Jedi took his lightsaber and ignited it; the yellow blade had exited the handle.

The two men jumped at each other and started fighting. Qui Gon was not fighting his best as he underestimated his opponent as he did not expect a non-Jedi or Sith to be able to wield such a weapon with finesse.

Bruce looked at the Jedi and used some of the different lightsaber techniques, which would be great to be used against another form like Form II against Form III or Form VII as "power house" form. After different lightsaber swings, Bruce jumped and with his boot kicked Qui Gon towards the wall. The Jedi dropped on the floor exhausted.

"The boy comes with me you Jedi slime and I as well as some of my friends will train the boy, where he will be able to live and learn as a human being and not a robot like creature without depriving of emotions."

Anakin Skywalker looked at the two men. "I am grateful for the offer but I cannot leave the planet as my mother and I are slaves to Watto."

"Don't worry Anakin, your mother and you are free. You can go with Dick and me and learn to become a great Force User, which follows the Light Side of the Force but does not deprive his emotions like these Jedi."

"I will go," told Anakin "But can I take my robot as well, whom I built as well?"

"Take whatever you want as you will probably never return place. And I would advise you Queen Padme Amidala to come with us as it would be safer for you to be escorted by me rather than by this Jedi to Coruscant."

"How did you know?" asked the girl

"It is my business to know," answered the man.

"Alright, I will go but I need to get to my ship"

"I don't think you would need Padme as you could just send them a message that you found transport out of this rock and tell them that Bruce Wayne will take you there" The company exited the house after Padme contacted her ship and the group transported to Coruscant by Wayne ship; and as Qui Gon regained his strength, he returned to the ship to return to the Coruscant as well.


End file.
